My Prince Charming
by missysillivan
Summary: What do you do when the person you love is barely hanging on? What do you say to the person you love when they can’t hold on anymore? How do you make them realize that you love them?//SasuSaku


**My Prince Charming**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: What do you do when the person you love is barely hanging on? What do you say to the person you love when they can't hold on anymore? How do you make them realize that you love them? (SasuSaku)

**_I was watching _**Sleeping Beauty**_ while reading some Naruto fanfiction, random I know, and this story kinda just came to me. Pelase read and tell me what you think. Its kinda sad and Sasuke is OCC but think about the situation they are in. With that little parting gift, enjoy._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Itachi would be innocent, Sasuke and Sakura would be together forever, Naruto would be named the next hokage, and, oh ya lets not forget, I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction.

* * *

"Sasuke! You have to hurry!" The raven haired ANBU captain turned abruptly as the obnoxious yelling of his best friend pulled him from his training.

"Naruto, what are you yelling about?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Sasuke…you…have to…hurry!" Naruto said as he gasped for air. Sasuke finally noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke asked more urgently as he held the blonde up straight by his shoulders.

"Sakura-chan…she…you have to get to the hospital!" Naruto cried as he stared deep into the confused onyx eyes.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to take off running for the hospital with Naruto on his heels.

The two captains burst into the hospital and immediately found Ino walked away from the stairs with a grave look.

"Ino, has she been moved yet?" Naruto asked the girl desperately.

"S-second f-floor, r-room t-twenty-t-three." She choked out.

Sasuke took the lead once again, but when he got to the room, he hesitated before opening it.

He froze at what he saw.

There, on the whit hospital bed, was Sakura. She had multiple IV's, blood bags, and medication drips attached to her arms and a nasal oxygen tube around her face. Sasuke could see from where he stood that her abdomen was heavily bandaged as was her left arm. Her face and right arm had many cuts and bruises.

Sasuke took a step in, hesitating once more as his eyes grew in size.

Tsunade stepped away from Sakura's side and faced the horrified young man. "She's not awake." Tsunade said in nothing more then a whisper. "She…she probably won't…make it." Sasuke walked slowly towards the girl, ignoring the hokage and the presences at the door and in the dark corner.

Sasuke stopped at the side of her bed and grasped her hand tightly.

"Sakura…" His eyes darted around her body, taking in all of her injuries, the fact that her chest rose and fell harshly as she struggled to breath on her own. "What happened?" Sasuke asked in nothing more then a whisper.

"She went on a mission with Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji to gather information on one of our less friendly neighbors. They were attacked on the way back. They were outnumbered." Kakashi spoke as he came out of the shadows and walked to the foot of the bed as Tsunade kept her back to them both.

"What happened to Shikamaru and Neji?" Sasuke asked as he brushed a few stray strands of pink hairs off of Sakura's forehead.

"Shikamaru is in bad condition, but he is no longer critical and Neji is still unconscious." Tsunade said quietly as Naruto walked up next to her, never taking his eyes off of his best friend, his teammate, his sister.

"Sakura and Shikamaru carried Neji back to Konoha, even though both were depleted of chakra and both sporting life threatening injuries." Tsunade continued. "We have done all we can for her."

"Can I have a moment?" Sasuke asked, his voice unbelievably monotone.

"Of course." The three left the room, closing the door behind them.

Sasuke dropped to his knees, still holding onto Sakura's hand. And then he did something no one thought possible.

He burst into tears.

Fresh tears streamed his pale cheeks as his onyx eyes were squeezed shut. His body shook as sobs racked at his body.

"Sakura, you can't die. Don't die." He sobbed.

Slowly he got to his feet and cupped her face in his hands. Slowly he bent down, his soft lips gently pressing to her dry, cracked ones.

"You're prince charming came to wake his sleeping beauty." Sasuke said in a whisper in her ear as his tears stained her ashen skin. "Please Sakura. Please wake up." He lifted his head so he could see her face. "Remember, remember the movie. Remember how you wished that if you were ever in a deep sleep that your prince charming would come wake you? Please remember. I'm here, Sakura."

"_I love that movie!" The pink hair kunoichi smiled as she wiped away a fresh tear._

"_Why? It's such a sappy movie, Sakura-chan!" Naruto groaned._

"_It is not! It's a story of true love and how their love conquered all, bringing the princess back to her prince! __Sleeping Beauty__ is a perfectly good movie with a lot of really good points in it!" Sakura argued._

"_Come on Teme! What do you think? Point less movie, or wonderful movie with 'really good points'?" Naruto asked, well screamed, at the raven haired Shinobi._

"_I think that it's pointless but has good points." Sasuke replied as they continued to walk down the rode towards the training grounds._

"_You're just saying that so you don't get pulled into this." Sakura snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Duh." Sasuke yawned as he walked ahead of the two._

"_Hey! Let's get ramen!" Naruto then took off running for the ramen stand, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to watch him, sweat dropping._

"_Well, he sure is a weird one." Sakura chuckled as she scratched the back of her head._

"_Hn." Sasuke smirked at his friends antics._

"_You wanna know what I wish for, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked suddenly as they leisurely walked towards the ramen stand._

"_Hn?" Sasuke looked towards the sixteen-year-old medic as she looked up to watch the clouds._

"_I wish that if I am even in a deep sleep, that my prince charming will come to wake me up." Sakura slightly blushed, but never averted her eyes away from the clouds. "That way, I won't succumb to the darkness."_

"_Sounds like a good wish." Sasuke shrugged as they came upon the stand where Naruto was already ordering his second bowl of ramen. "I'm not paying for him this time."_

_Sakura let out a giggle as she took her seat between the two males. "I second that."_

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Sakura's breathing began to shallow. Desperation took over him. He felt more tears fall.

He sadly noted to himself that the last time he cried this hard, was the last time her cried. And that was the day of the Uchiha Massacre.

Gently, hesitantly, Sasuke brushed his thumb back and forth on Sakura's cheeks, aware of how cold she was.

"Sakura, remember for me, please. Please wake up." He gently kissed her lips before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you. Please wake up." He whispered against her head, kissing her once more before moving back to her lips. "You hear me Haruno Sakura. I love you." He repeated himself, louder this time, before kissing her lips.

A kiss full of desperation, hope…fear.

Sasuke pulled up instantly as Sakura drew a sharp breath. She began to wheeze and then cough viciously.

Sasuke helped her sit up as her fragile body was raked with coughing.

Finally jade eyes looked up into Onyx and she smiled.

"My prince charming saved me from the darkness."

* * *

**_So that's the end. Please review and tell me what you think!_**

**_!MiSsY!_**


End file.
